What Is Love
by kimsangkyo
Summary: Natsu is an arrogant, selfish, famous singer who learns nothing in life. But once he met Lucy, his number one fan, he learns the true meaning of love. Will Lucy love him once more, or treat him the same way he did to her? Total drama.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**.: Date? :.**

_I try to find you, who I can't see_

The starts shine through the night sky of Magnolia.

_I try to hear you, who I can't hear_

This night, I finally got to see them.

_Then I started to see things I couldn't see, hear things I couldn't hear_

I finally got to see him.

_Because after you left, I received a power I didn't have before_

I've always wanted to see my favorite boy-band perform. And even though my friends said it was pretty ridiculous to like boy-bands. I ignored them.

_The selfish me, who always knew only myself_

But not all my friends. Of course there are some of them that respect me and my decision.

_The heartless me, who didn't even know your heart_

As I kept admiring them, the audience started to cheer on them even more. I stood there and saw my friend blank out. I smiled. I knew she didn't like them, but she accompanied me anyway.

_Even I can't believe that I changed like this_

I wanted to invite my best friend, but she was too busy with her student council work. And even though I wanted to help her out, she declined saying its hard work and it would wore me down.

_Your love keeps moving me_

This song was my favorite. The lyrics are truthful, and the way they sing it is magical.

_Just by thinking about it, I can fill the world up with you_

The way he sings it is magical.

_Because each snowflake, is your teardrop_

As he finished his song, I cheered for him and for a second, I saw him looking at me and smiling. I blushed. _**Am I dreaming?**_

**~X~**

The concert finished, and there was a signing session in the back of the building. My friend and I decided we should also go there.

When I arrived, the door was already surrounded by so many girls. _**Am I too late? **_I asked myself. Suddenly, the door opened and I saw them.

First came a guy with blue hair and a tattoo across his eye. _Jellal Fernandez_

Second, came a guy with long black hair and so many piercings on his face and body. _Gajeel Redfox_

Third, a guy with jet-black hair with a tint of blue, who was only wearing a jacket with no shirt inside and a pair of pants, _Gray Fullbuster._

And lastly, a guy with a dragon-scale scarf known to have spiky pink hair. The one I have admired since the beginning, the lead vocalist. _Natsu Dragneel._

I blushed as I saw him walk with a white rose up his face. He threw it across the air as the rose landed on my hand. I looked at him with a tint of pink on my cheeks. Then, it happened.

He winked. _**AAAAAAHHHH!**_

**The Next Day~**

"Really, Lucy?!"

"Yup! Oh you should've seen them, Lisanna. They were magical.. HE was magical." said Lucy. It was a school day, and she wanted to tell her best friend, Lisanna Strauss, how she was asked out by the one and only Natsu Dragneel.

_**Flashback**_

He winked, went through all his fans and stood there in front of me, smiling warmly. "Hey there." he said. Lucy blushed so hard that her face was almost as red as her blank friend, Erza. "H-hi.." said Lucy as she looked down smiling. "Come on now, don't be shy. I wanna see your pretty face." said Natsu. _**P-p-pretty face?! Me? **_Lucy looked up and her brown orbs stopped at Natsu's deep onyx eyes.

Natsu smiled. "That's better. So," he began. "whats your name? I couldn't help but notice now and before that you're beautiful." _**So he WAS starring at me? **_"L-Lucy.." he looked closer. "Full name, please." he requested. "H-h-heartfilia." answered Lucy. Natsu smiled warmly and asked "You free next Wednesday? After school maybe?" Lucy flinched and answered yet again "Um, yeah.." Natsu then grabbed her hand and landed a soft kiss on it and said "Lets go out." and grinned.

"R-really, Natsu-kun? I mean I'm just a plain girl and you're.." "Call me Natsu." he cut. "And nonsense, you're gorgeous, Lucy." Lucy smiled and blushed as Natsu began to walk away but he looked back and said "Don't forget to bring some of your friends. You know, for my friends." and stuck his tongue out.

"Okay."

**~X~**

Lisanna was awestruck. She couldn't believe that her friend actually got that chance. But even so, she is very happy for Lucy. "That's great, Lucy! Do you even have friends?" Lisanna teased. Lucy pouted and said "Of course I do. Then I guess I won't invite you~" Lisanna didn't even mind if Lucy didn't invite her, since she isn't even a big fan of Fairy Tail.

"So, who are you gonna invite, Lucy?" asked Lisanna. "Well, I invited Erza and Levy-chan and they said yes. Would you come?" asked Lucy. "I really like him.. And I would be really happy if you could meet him to, Lisanna." said Lucy. Lisanna's eyes softened, she would do anything if it was to make Lucy happy. "Sure, Lucy. I'll just have to make sure all my student council stuff are done." said Lisanna as Lucy started to leave. "Great! Its on Wednesday, after school! You're the best Lisanna!"

Lisanna smiled. She has been best friends with Lucy ever since the 7th grade, and luckily they got to be in the same high school. Although they were in different classes, they always got the chance to meet with each other. And in the 10th grade, they met Erza and Levy. But between the four of them, Lucy and Lisanna were the closest. Even though Lucy didn't refer to her as _Lisanna-chan _like she did with Levy. Lisanna was okay with it. She practically can't wait til next Wednesday.

Meanwhile~

"Natsu-kun! Will you go out with me?"

"Natsu-kun, can you help me with my homework?"

"Natsu-kun~"

Girls every where in Fairy Tail High School were crying out Natsu's name. Fairy Tail is actually just a band representing for Fairy Tail High, it started with just a normal club from school. But in time, it became a hit in Magnolia. Heck, Fairy Tail just finished their tour from all over Fiore. It hasn't had much fans in other countries, but of course, fans from Fiore had spread it all over. Thankfully.

Natsu pushed away all those fan girls and hid in his _secret hideout. _He sighed as he took a seat and dug his head on the table.

"Where have you been, flame head?"

"Shut the hell up, ice freak." answered Natsu.

"Natsu, you missed our club meeting. Where were you?" asked Jellal. "Jellal, I have been chased by those frickin fan girls. Yet again." said Natsu as he took his phone out of his pocket. He started texting someone.

"Who the fuck are you texting?" asked Gajeel, curious.

"Shut up." said Natsu. "Its this girl I met last night." Gajeel looked at him weirdly. "So, you like her? Is Natsu Dragneel in love?" asked Gray. "No, just simple fan-service." explained Natsu. "They're all the same, just after my fame and fortune. If I weren't famous like this, no girl would even like me."

"But even so Natsu, you're family owns the most famous company ever. Next to Heartfilia Railways anyway." said Jellal. Natsu simply answered "Yeah, I know. But this Lucy girl is pretty. Might as well go for it." he smirked.

Jellal looked at him, worried. _**Just don't take it too far, Natsu.. **_

**That night~**

Lucy kept humming to her favorite Fairy Tail song. She had this old habit writing and drawing _Lucy and Natsu _thing. She couldn't help it. You could say she was in love with the one and only Natsu Dragneel. Lucy smiled whilst looking at the white rose and smiled.

_**I can't wait to see you.. **_Thought both Natsu and Lucy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Previously on What Is Love~**_

_**Lucy kept humming to her favorite Fairy Tail song. She had this old habit writing and drawing Lucy and Natsu thing. She couldn't help it. You could say she was in love with the one and only Natsu Dragneel. Lucy smiled whilst looking at the white rose and smiled.**_

_**"I can't wait to see you.." Thought both Natsu and Lucy.**_

**.: A Week Thinking :.**

For almost an entire week, Lucy just couldn't wait to meet the boy of her dreams. Every time she ran into her friends, she kept talking about how amazing Natsu is. Lucy kept walking towards Lisanna's class during lunch to tell her something quite important to her. As she arrived she waved to Lisanna as she smiled, happy to see her friend again.

"Lucy! What brings you here?" asked Lisanna. Lucy nodded and took out a CD from her back. "This." Lisanna didn't understand. "What is that, Lucy?" asked Lisanna, curious of what her blonde-haired friend brought. Lucy smiled. "Its Fairy Tail's newest album! _Hugs and Kisses_." said Lucy. "And you're giving it to me?" asked Lisanna. "Yup! Since we'll be meeting them in a few days, I want you to at least look like you're a fan of them. Just listen to their songs, they're amazing." explained Lucy. Lisanna smiled warmly, "Okay! I'm sure Natsu would be sooo lucky to have gone out with a girl so nice and caring like you, Lucy." Lucy just blushed and pushed Lisanna jokingly. "Lisanna you're flustering me.."

"But I'm telling the truth!" said Lisanna. Lucy smiled and decided to change the subject. "So, can you make it next Wednesday?" asked Lucy. Lisanna frowned. "I'm not sure, Lucy.. I still have a lot of student council work. And with the president away for a few days, I don't know if I can make it." Lucy looked down. "I can help you!" offered Lucy. Lisanna's eyes widen. "Are you sure,Lucy? I mean its a lot of hard work and I don't want to wore you out." said Lisanna, worried. She never likes it when she sees other people, more importantly, Lucy, doing her job.

"Nonsense, Lis! I'm doing this because I want to." said Lucy. Lisanna only smiled, _**Can't do anything if she insists too much like this.. **_"Alright, so today is Monday and the date is Wednesday. How about I do half my work today, and you can help me with the other half tomorrow?" suggested Lisanna. Lucy's smile widen and hugged her "Sure!" Lisanna returned the hug. She was certainly lucky to have a best friend as nice and caring as Lucy.

During class, Lucy kept thinking about how the date with Natsu would be. She didn't even pay attention to what her math teacher, Mrs. Coldstone had to say. Luckily for Lucy, she was a master in math. And every other subject.

"Ms. Heartfilia?" asked Mrs. Coldstone. Lucy kept spacing out, looking out the window. Mrs. Coldstone had no choice but to walk to Lucy's seat and tapped her fingers on her desk and called out for her once more.

"Heartfilia?!"

Lucy returned to reality once again to face the depths of Mrs. Coldstone. "Y-yes, Mrs. Coldstone?" said Lucy as she stuttered. "Ms. Heartfilia, would you be kind enough to resolve question number 4?" requested Mrs. Coldstone as she straighten her glasses upon her eyes.

Lucy nodded and walked to the chalk board in front of class. She looked at the math problem and smiled. _**Its a good thing I studied last night!**_

"The answer is _2x__3__y__5__._" said Lucy as she wrote it down on the board. She went back to her seat seeing Mrs. Coldstone looking at Lucy in awe, with the rest of the class. Its not everyday Mrs. Coldstone sees someone _not _paying attention resolving a math question so easily. She just let it go and continued her class. "Alright, class. Continue this in page number 128."

**~X~**

It was already 5 PM and Lisanna was still at school. She decided she would just finish her council work at school. Even though she would probably be scolded by her elder brother and sister, she was fine with it. Knowing her sister, Mirajane and her brother Elfman, they would understand if Lisanna was doing it for a friend, let alone Lucy.

Lisanna sighed and looked at all the work she still hasn't done. "I guess I'll just bring the rest home.." said Lisanna to herself. She has been doing this since over an hour ago. She knew about _this _issue, Mirajane wouldn't be happy. _**I hope Mira-nee doesn't blow up on me like last time.. **_

After 30 minutes, Lisanna decided she should just finish everything at home. She just hopes Mirajane wasn't home from work yet.

Meanwhile~

"Natsu-nii san! Can you help me with my homework?"

"What kind of homework, Wendy?" asked Natsu.

"Its world history. I'm supposed to learn about the exoplanet." said Wendy. Natsu nodded and decided to help her. Although Natsu was arrogant and selfish sometimes, he always had a soft spot for his step-sister, Wendy Marvell. A long time ago, when Natsu's mother had died, Igneel, Natsu's father, married a woman when Natsu was only 5. Grandine, Natsu's step mother, had a daughter before she had met Igneel. Unfortunately, Wendy's father and mother deforced when she was a little girl, and so she came with her mother.

Although Wendy and Natsu aren't related by blood, Natsu loved his sister dearly. Even though Natsu is a jerk towards other people, more importantly his fan girls. His father had told him to take care of his fans, but Igneel didn't think his son would take it _this _far.

Natsu kept thinking to himself about the upcoming date. Although this is just for fan service, Natsu can't help but feel that this Lucy girl was special and different from other girls. Natsu loved seeing her beautiful deep chocolate-brown eyes. When he first saw her, Lucy's eyes stood out over anything else in the world. Natsu said to himself, "Love, huh?"

Wendy looked at him weirdly. "What are you talking about, Natsu-nii san?"

Natsu smiled to Wendy. "Nah.. So, the exoplanet is planets out of the solar system."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Previously on What Is Love~**_

_**Natsu kept thinking to himself about the upcoming date. Although this is just for fan service, Natsu can't help but feel that this Lucy girl was special and different from other girls. Natsu loved seeing her beautiful deep chocolate-brown eyes. When he first saw her, Lucy's eyes stood out over anything else in the world. Natsu said to himself, "Love, huh?"**_

_**Wendy looked at him weirdly. "What are you talking about, Natsu-nii san?"**_

_**Natsu smiled to Wendy. "Nah.. So, the exoplanet is planets out of the solar system."**_

**.: Regrets :.**

Its only one day away to the date Lucy has been all crazy about. After school, Lucy had promised Lisanna she would help with her council jobs. Since Lucy has all the free time, she wanted to help Lisanna until she was finished, no matter what time it was. Unlike Lisanna, Lucy lived alone. Since her mother died she couldn't stand the way her father treated. So she left to Magnolia and went to live alone. Although most of the time her father begs her to come home but Lucy insisted she was happy. And to help, her father sent her rent money, and the rest of her needs.

"Lucy, you really don't need to help me.."

"Lisanna, I keep telling you. I'm doing this because I want to."

"But, Lucy I don't like seeing you over work yourself."

"Lisanna, I'm your friend. And I love you, so you don't have to worry about anything because we're best friends and we will laugh,cry and suffer together." said Lucy looking deep into Lisanna's crystal blue eyes. Lisanna only smiled. _**What was I thinking.. Lucy is right. **_

"We've arrived."

Lucy looked in awe. Lisanna's house was almost exactly like her Heartfilia Mansion, only Lisanna's is smaller obviously. "Its beautiful.." said Lucy. Lisanna giggled and unlocked the door and came in with Lucy.

"Mira-nee! Elf-nii-chan! I'm home!" yelled Lisanna.

Lucy saw how a beautiful woman came down the stairs and started embracing Lisanna. "Welcome Home.." said Mirajane. She looked at Lucy and smiled. "Hello, Lucy."

"Hi, Mira." said Lucy. Mirajane was a model in the _Weekly Sorcerer _magazine. It was the most popular hit in all of Fiore. But it was said that Mirajane had stopped being a model due to a certain accident although now she is back on Weekly Sorcerer, doing photo shoots and hosting interviews.

The Strauss family doesn't have parents. And so Lisanna only lived with her older brother and sister. Elfman is going to college, but still often comes home on holidays. And Mirajane, as you all know it, has a job that she is quite happy of.

A few hours later~

Lucy looked at the time and realized it was 8 PM. An hour ago she had already finished helping with Lisanna's work. She turned on her phone and blushed, looking at all the text messages she had with Natsu. Lucy wasn't entirely sure if Natsu actually liked her the way she does. All Lucy knows is that she had never felt this way to anyone. Not to her boy-fans (she's pretty popular in school), not to her friends, and neither her childhood friends.

She turned on her favorite song and while humming she stared at her white rose. She smiled _**I can't believe its tomorrow!**_

Lucy tucked herself in bed and turned of the lights. While thinking of Natsu, she drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be great.

**~X~**

Natsu looked up, slumped in his bed. He kept thinking about how tomorrow will go. _**Maybe Lucy brought really pretty friends. **_Natsu smirked to himself. The truth is, Natsu isn't the nice, caring, and lovable guy his fans and other people knew. He's arrogant, selfish, and frankly doesn't give a shit about other people. Although he had a soft spot for the people he loves, even though he doesn't show it that much. For example, his step-sister Wendy.

"But then again.. Lucy does seem _different_." said Natsu to himself. He hasn't felt this way before, but apart of him is resisting his feelings.

Both Natsu and Lucy just couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**The Next Day~**

It was the end of school already, and Lucy, Lisanna, Erza, and Levy were on their way to a cafe called, The Star. Apparently, it was the most popular cafe in all of Magnolia.

As they arrived, it appears that they have arrived first. They took a seat on the regular chairs across the sofa chairs. "Erza.. Do you think my hair looks good enough?" asked Lucy to her scarlet-headed friend 2 seats from her. Erza sighed and looked out the window (she was sitting on the edge) "Lucy, thats the 12th time you asked me since we got here 5 minutes ago."

Lucy pouted and decided to ask Levy. "Levy-chan, what do you think?" Levy smiled and continued her book. "Lu-chan you look amazing, don't worry about anything." Lucy smiled widely, got up and went to Levy's seat and hugged her. "You're the best, Levy-chan!" Lucy looked to Lisanna, still hugging Levy from behind and asked her. "Lisanna, isn't she the best?"

Lisanna giggled and nodded. Lucy went back to her seat and decided to wait for Natsu and the rest when suddenly the cafe bells rang as someone opened the door. Lucy smiled and stood up while waving. "Natsu!" Natsu grinned and waved back, walking towards their seat with the rest of his band.

_**So he's the one Lucy likes so much.. **_Thought Lisanna.

As Natsu and the rest sat down in their seats, they began to introduce themselves to the girls.

"I'm Jellal, the bassist."

"I'm Gajeel, the drummer."

"Vocals, Natsu!"

"Gray Fullbuster, guitar."

Lisanna's face dropped and asked them, "Are you foreign?" Natsu laughed and teased. "Thats a good one, Lisanna, you totally nailed frost-bite."

"What did you say, flame-shit?"

"I said that she totally nailed ya, ice princess!"

Erza looked away from the window and gave them a death stare, making both Natsu and Gray to flinch and sit back to their normal positions.

"Um.. I'm surprised that you and Gray froze when Erza told you to." said Lucy, confused. "Lu-chan you didn't know?" asked Levy, looking at her dumb-founded best friend. Lucy shook her head in disproval. Jellal smiled at Lucy and answered, "You see, Lucy. Natsu, Gray and Erza were childhood friends. Actually so was Levy." Lucy smiled "That's great!"

Natsu chuckled and pulled something out of his back and handed it to Lucy. "Here, Lucy. This is the poster you wanted, me and the whole band already signed it." Lucy's smile grew and grabbed the poster. "Thanks so much, Natsu!" Natsu grinned as he saw Lucy show her poster to her white-haired friend.

"Lisanna, you having a good time?" asked Lucy. Lisanna smiled, "Of course, Lucy. Why wouldn't I?" Lucy smiled and hugged her as Lisanna laughed.

But as we didn't notice, Natsu seemed slightly attracted to the white-haired girl. Natsu smirked, _**This is gonna be fun.**_

Natsu stood up and said, "Excuse me, but I need to go to the restroom." Lucy and the rest nodded. "So does popsicle." Gray lifted an eyebrow, "Wait, what?!" Natsu grabbed his arm and ran to the back.

"Well.. That was weird."

**~X~**

"What the hell, doofus?!"

"Shut it. You know that Lisanna girl?"

"What about her?" asked Gray, worried on where this is going. Gray actually knew what topic Natsu is on. But refuse to think about it. Believe it or not, Gray cares about Lucy, not in _that _way. As a big brother, and even though they just met, Gray didn't want to hurt Lucy in any kind of way.

"I think I'm gonna ask her out." said Natsu. Gray's eyes shot wild, "Natsu! You wouldn't." Natsu smirked, "Oh, I think I will."

"Natsu, I know you like Lucy. Ever since you saw her I knew, but don't get your bad side take over you, please." said Gray, advising. Seeing Natsu first laid his eyes on Lucy, it was just like how Gray had first met Juvia, the love of his life. Pretty cheesy, considering high school students.

"What? She's pretty, and come on its just for fun." said Natsu. "I'm out. You do this I swear to God you will regret every thing you did." and with that Gray walked out of the men's restroom, not wanting any part of this.

However, Natsu had thought that he will definitely do what he had wanted. But deep down, he knew he would hurt Lucy, and he knew he won't like it in the slightest bit. But being the cold and heartless guy he is, he decided he would hit on Lisanna, and ignore the blonde bombshell, Lucy.

Back at the seat, Natsu sat down looking at his friend Gray who looked awfully disappointed about what Natsu is going to do. Natsu smirked and decided he'd start the conversation.

"So, Lisanna.. You also go to Magnolia High?"

Lisanna flinched and nodded. Natsu grinned and decided he'll take it nice and slowly. "That's so cool! You must be super smart then, aren't you?" asked Natsu. Lisanna sweat-dropped and answered "Well, you _could _count me as smart ones but.. Lucy here is always number one in all classes, right Lucy?"

Lucy smiled, "You're also smart, Lisanna. You know that." Lucy decided she'll start talking to Natsu again. "So, Natsu. About your-"

"Wow, your so cool, Lisanna." said Natsu, not paying attention to what Lucy is saying. Lisanna started to get worried. She wouldn't wanna get in the way between Lucy and Natsu. Lisanna stood up and excused herself, "Excuse me, I um.. Need to go to the restroom."

Natsu frowned and nodded.

As Lisanna washed her hands and wet her face, she stared at herself in the mirror and started to think for a while. A few minutes of thinking wouldn't hurt, right?

_**Why do I get the feeling that Natsu keeps talking to me and not Lucy? **_Thought Lisanna. _**I don't wanna make Lucy sad.. I don't even have any interests with Natsu. I have someone else!**_

Lisanna started to shed a tear. If its hurting her best friends, she'd rather kill herself. She was taught better than this. Lucy is one of her best friends that she really cared about. Seeing Lucy hurt because of her, she'd never forgive herself. Lisanna sighed. _**I have to get Natsu to notice Lucy!**_

Meanwhile~

The feeling around the cafe was rather quite now. Lucy started to feel like this date isn't going well at all. And so, she started to start a conversation, yet again.

"S-so.. Natsu, I heard you'll be making a new album for Christmas.."

"Huh? Yeah, sure.."

Erza and Levy started to notice the uneasy aura around Lucy and Natsu. Although for Erza, she was actually upset with what Natsu is doing. But instead, she just sighed and looked out the window.

A few minutes have passed, and Lisanna hasn't come back yet. Lucy was starting to feel a little left out.

"Hey, um.. Lucy?" asked Natsu.

Lucy's face lit up in happiness as Natsu started talking to her.

"Y-yes, Natsu?"

"Can you make sure she comes?"

Lucy was starting to get confused. She asked Natsu who was _she_. Natsu answered, "Lisanna."

Lucy frowned and looked down. "Lisanna is really busy and.. She's the vice president so-"

"Wow that's _so _cool!" said Natsu as he became intrested. "Not only is she pretty, tall and cute. She's also the vice president?"

Lucy felt like she was going to cry. And she thought he was different from the others. Lucy nodded slowly.

"You think you can help me out to get her interested?"

Lucy's eyes shot wild as she stared at him, shocked at what he said. Lucy wouldn't blame this on Natsu _or _Lisanna. Lucy gripped her hands on her school skirt tighter.

Not long later, Lisanna took a seat next to Lucy again, closing her eyes as she frowned. Erza was starting to get even more upset. They're acting like they own the cafe or something. Other people are here too!

"Hey, Lisanna.. You think you can make it?"

Lisanna tilted her head in confusion and smiled, worried at her friend. "What do you mean, Lucy?" asked Lisanna.

"I'll help you out with you student council work.."

"Huh?"

"See, while you were gone, Natsu kept talking about you and.. He wants you to come to his concerts."

Lisanna gritted her teeth and looked to Natsu. She couldn't believe what Natsu did. Especially if he did it to Lucy.

"So, Lisanna.. I heard you're the vice-prez huh?"

Lisanna ignored him and saw Lucy looked down even harder, trying to not listen to the conversation.

"You're so cool, Lisanna."

Lucy started to hold in her tears.

"Wanna go somewhere, maybe? The amusement park or museum?"

Lucy stood up eyes still down, shedding tears. Shocking every one on the table.

"Please.."

Lisanna and Natsu looked at her in shock.

"Don't talk about Lisanna like that!"

And for a second, everyone was quite as they kept staring at their blonde-headed friend. Natsu smirked as he saw Lucy stood up.

"So, does this mean you won't be my fan anymore?"

Lucy's eyes widen as she cried and cried even more, shooking her head. This isn't the Natsu that she knew at all. As Lucy opened her mouth to say something she saw Lisanna stood up.

"L-Lisanna?" stuttered Lucy.

"You don't deserve to have her, Natsu.."

"Excuse me?" asked Natsu, dumbfounded.

Lisanna shot Natsu a look and grabbed him by his tie.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Lucy!"

Lucy kept looking at Lisanna, she never knew Lisanna would do this. At one point she was happy, but on the other she was quite sorry for Natsu.

And the rest? Well they were also quite shocked at what Lisanna did. But Erza seemed so furious she could blow up.

**~X~**

"YOU IDIOTS! HOW CAN YOU JUST YELL AT A CAFE LIKE THAT! YOU THINK OTHER PEOPLE AREN'T DISTURBED?"

Lisanna and Lucy shook their heads 'no' as they kept looking at their scarlet-headed friend as she began nagging and criticizing them.

"We're sorry, Erza..."

Erza sighed. This was the first time Lisanna and Lucy saw Erza blow up on them. Well, actually a lot of times but not to them, probably other guys at school that don't obey the rules.

"Don't worry, Erza."

Erza looked to Lucy as she began talking.

"I'll make sure to find a guy way better than him.."said Lucy. Erza and Lisanna nodded and they decided they would go home.

On the way, Lucy kept thinking about what just happened at The Star. After Lisanna shouted at Natsu, Erza excused herself along with the rest of the girls. _**He's probably found another girl to play with.. **_Thought Lucy. She felt like she was going to cry. Seeing the guy of her dreams doing that. She actually wanted to forget about him, act like she never knew him, replace all her sadness with a smile. But deep down, she was crying.

As Lucy got home, she went upstairs to her apartment. She unlocked the door and kicked off her school shoes. Lucy took a hot shower and put on some pink pajamas. Usually, when she gets home, she gets her favorite mug and make some tea for herself and enjoy a book.

Lucy is currently on her desk, continuing her novel. But then suddenly she stopped as she heard her phone rang. The ringtone was her favorite song. Her favorite _Fairy Tail _song. She kept staring at it, not picking it up, not even looking to know who was calling.

Hearing the song, she started to shed tears. Crying and crying. She didn't want any of this to happen. Lucy just wanted to cry and die. She felt like the most miserable person in the world.

"Natsu.."

Meanwhile~

As Natsu went up to his room he locked the door and got changed. He walked up to his bed and laid down, thinking. He was feeling something he'd never felt before. _**What is this feeling? **_He asked himself.

Natsu's eyes started to get a little watery, but he quickly wiped it off. Could he perhaps, feel...

Regret?

_**No! **_This is a feeling that Natsu hated. So much. But he couldn't help but feel like running to Lucy and tell her all his regrets. Natsu just wanted to turn back time and re-do all this at once.

"Lucy.. I regret everything."

**A/N : ****this is kimsangkyo with a new chapter! So****, I'm sorry if I made you guys a bit upset with this chapter. But after this chapter and onward Lisanna won't be a main character like the first 1 to 3 chapters. And like I said in my bio, I can't update super fast cause I recently got a new laptop, and apparently it can't go to so I gotta use the big computer, you know?**

**Oh and I probably made you guys hate me for this chapter, but at least I made Natsu and Lucy regret the stuff they did. And to handasica, Natsu is not a jerk, I would rather kill myself than make him a jerk. Maybe in the beginning but not forever!**

**Thank you so much for reading, the reviews I got made my update faster, I was actually planning to update tomorrow. Leave lovely reviews and I'll update faster.**

**Ilysm,**

**k****imsangkyo ****pr ****김****상****교****3**


End file.
